


Way With Words

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Beer, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, George Luz is a flirt, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Four times Luz flirts with Lip and one time Lip flirts back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with a numbered scenarios, but I always enjoy them so I gave it a go this time.Thank you for reading :)

**1.**

Really, Luz hadn’t planned on being pressed so close to Lip, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was lucky enough to score a room with the man, when he easily could have gotten stuck in a room with Muck and Malark, or Bill and Toye. There seemed to be endless pairings he could have been trapped with, since he always seems to be the third wheel, but he escaped that trouble, which no doubt would have gotten him stuck on the floor.

Instead, he’s in a downy bed, with a thick comforter thrown across him. Lip’s beside him, his back pressed sturdily against George’s. The heat radiating from Lipton is enticing, which is why George blames Lipton for why he’s so close. How could he not move in closer to the warmth?

Besides, they’re _all_ lucky that the platoon was able to stay in a hotel for the night instead of some shallow foxholes. Luz’s fingers aren’t cold, his feet are freed from his boots and are dangerously close to tangling with Lip’s.

Instead, Luz pulls his feet closer to himself and nuzzles the side of his face into his pillow. He blinks against the darkness, his heart thudding with a gentle rhythm in the otherwise quiet room. Besides the ringing in his ears from the silence, he can hear Lip’s even breathing every few beats.

Exhaustion is heavy on George’s shoulders, and he feels himself sink further into the mattress as he exhales. This time, he allows his eyes to flutter shut and he actually thinks he’ll be able to fall asleep now. He gives it a few more seconds, but sleep still hasn’t consumed him.

He grumpily huffs out as he situates himself to try and get more comfortable. As he’s moving around, he realizes Lipton’s breathing has grown soft. He pauses, fearing he might have woken the other.

“Luz, why aren’t you asleep yet?” Lipton’s voice floats through the air, light but with a weight that has kept Luz grounded through this awful war.

“I don’t know, Lip. Why aren’t you?” Luz shoots back as he stretches his legs out only to pull them back to himself when the air outside of the blanket becomes too chilly.

“Because you’re a pain in my ass and won’t stop fidgeting.” Lipton answers in return, his tone nowhere close to biting. Instead, Luz thinks he hears fondness in Lipton’s words. It cracks a smile onto George’s face.

Luz rolls onto his back now that Lipton’s mentioned movement. He feels like he has to change his position or else he won’t get to enjoy the soft sheets underneath him, and the numerous pillows they’ve been honored with. He places his extra pillow on his free side while pushing his other pillow further under his head. He creates something of a barrier, having a pillow protecting his right side, and Lipton protecting his left side.

“It’s okay, Luz.” Lipton’s voice is soft in the room, careful not to shatter the silence. “We’re safe here.”

Luz let’s the words sink in. He suppose Lipton’s right. There’s no gunfire where they are, there’s actually warm water, and he won’t go on anymore about the amazing bed. But something tells Luz that Lipton’s still wrong. Yeah, they’re safe. But they aren’t safe because of their location… Luz is safe because he’s got Lipton at his side.

He bites his tongue, refusing to let his mouth work like it usually does. Without thought. So he keeps the idea to himself as he nuzzles just a few centimeters further towards Lipton. If Lip notices, he doesn’t say anything.

And soon Luz’s eyes grow heavy and he allows himself be drifted off to sleep. His skin is hot, his face is a light pink from the heat Lipton’s sharing with him, but it’s perfect. He throws one arm over the blanket, and in his sleep he turns further into Lipton.

-

He wakes up with the morning sun pouring in through the window. The shutters were pushed aside so they’d be provided a great view in the morning, something that one of the employees must have thought about before Lipton and Luz were even given their room.

But Luz is only blinking slowly as he wakes. He feels the orange sun cast against the side of his face, his ear, and his neck. It’s warm, but the cool breeze from outside is coming in through the windows to provide just the right temperature.

As Luz comes closer to reality, he realizes exactly what he has his face pressed into. Sometime during the night he turned into Lip’s form, only one step away from spooning the higher rank. He only went as far as having his face pressed in between Lip’s shoulder blades, and one hand pressed against Lip’s lower back.

George is sure glad he hadn’t thrown an arm around the other at some point. That would have been more torturous to explain.

So he leans back away from Lip and manages to scoot his hips an inch away. He’s gentle as he raises his arms above him and stretches, letting his mouth fall open in a silent yawn.

Now he can enjoy the view, and he’s not just talking about what he sees from the window.

Lipton hadn’t shifted since Luz had fallen asleep. He’s still rolled onto his left side, back towards Luz. But with the even rising and falling of his shoulders, Luz can tell Lip’s still asleep. The other is only wearing a tank top, with a pair of loose stretch pants on down below.

What’s most appealing is the outline of Lipton’s form with the yellow sun casting against him. His shoulders are broad, and Luz has seen how toned the other’s biceps are. His torso then grows smaller as Luz’s eyes trail down to Lipton’s waist. The contrast of Lipton’s wide shoulders and smaller waist is always something Luz enjoys to look at.

But his appreciation of Lipton is cut short as the other lets out an exhale. Then he starts to shift and George slides further back to let Lipton roll onto his back.

Lipton does just that, eyes crinkling as he avoids the sun. He blinks a few times, then lifts one of those toned arms out from the blanket to lift above his head. It rests in the free space just above him, on the pillow lightly.

Really, Luz wants to yell at someone at how unfair it is that Lipton looks _that_ good. Now he’s posing of all things, and doesn’t even seem to realize-

“Good morning, Luz.” Lipton says groggily, now bringing up his other hand to rub at his eyes.

“Morning, Lip,” he says nonchalantly as he falls calmly back onto his side. “Hey, I gotta say, I could get used to waking up by your side every morning.” He means to make it a playful joke, but something about his tone fails to reach that level of teasing. It sounds too meaningful, which has Luz regretting the words up until a lazy smile winds onto Lipton’s face.

He tilts his head in Luz’s direction, smiling at the other with the softest eyes. The sight leaves Luz breathless, and the added scenery behind Lip doesn’t help the situation any. But Lipton shakes his head at Luz’s words as he pushes himself up into a sitting position.

“Well, as appealing as it is, we can’t stay in bed all day.” Lipton responds lightly as he kicks his legs over the side of the bed.

“Five more minutes.” Luz challenges as he scoots to the center of the bed. He can feel the warmth from where Lipton was laying, and no one can blame him for pressing further into the heat. Luz is shocked how much he submits with a little added warmth.

“Fine,” Lipton chuckles deeply as he finds his shoes. “But don’t tell the others. They’ll start accusing me of nepotism.”

Luz snorts at that but he grabs Lipton’s pillow and pulls it into himself. “Hey, I ain’t telling nobody that I’m your favorite.”

Lipton’s eye roll can practically be heard from Luz’s spot on the bed, so Luz has to turn to watch the beauty unfold. And he’s _definitely_ right because he catches Lip in mid eye roll. He’s at the door now, grabbing onto the knob as he turns to give Luz one of his signature grins. “Don’t stir the pot, George.”

Luz winks at his superior. “No promises, Sarge.”

The action causes Lipton’s shoulders to move with a huff of laughter, but he leaves the room with a shake of his head. He’s off to wake up the others, make sure that everyone will be ready to move out when the order undoubtedly comes.

Luz, on the other hand, is happy to nuzzle further into the bed and completely wrap himself in the comforter that he and Lipton had to share the night before.

**2.**

The platoon has made a stop in the center of a comfortable looking field. The grass is tall, but not too tall that it’s an inconvenience to sit in. The men spread out amongst the area, sitting together in the groups they created themselves.

Luz isn’t better than that. He’s happy with his clique, Bill and Babe are sitting beside each other as they talk about some landmark back home. It always fills Luz with a warm feeling, hearing the two talking fondly about their neighborhood and the people they both knew.

Roe had a pause between rounds, so he found himself a few feet away from Luz, with Muck and Penkala on his other side. He’s quiet, eyes downcast as he twists the blades of grass around his fingers. The medic tears out only a few pieces of grass to throw around, just a way to keep his mind off other things.

The droning conversation between everyone has Luz’s eyes feeling heavy. Eventually he gives in to his exhaustion and lays back, putting his helmet just under his head for a proper rest.

The air is warm grazing against his skin, and the smell of the fresh grass is soothing. Falling asleep in a field is something Luz hasn’t done in years, but he can’t even imagine a time where he could be so carefree. Nowadays, it’s all about taking advantage of any peaceful moment while he still can.

He’s able to stay there for at least twenty minutes without any other interruption. He’s thankful that the others surrounding him are actually letting him get some rest, not that they’re a bother. It’s simply nice to be in their company and relax at the same time. That’s the a great perk of their friendships.

But then there’s a shift in the light that has George’s face pulling into a frown. He keeps his eyes closed, not caring to check. The sun must have passed behind a cloud.

Then a few giggles sound.

“I think Luz has checked out for the day, Sarge.” Muck’s tone is hushed, as if he’s careful not to wake George up when he’s not even sleeping.

“Good. You should all pack in a quick nap too. We’re not going to be moving out for at least another hour.” Lipton informs, his tone just on the side of professional. 

“What do you think he’s dreaming about?” Guarnere ponders with a light chuckle, surely looking around the men for any suggestions. Luz knows Bill is just opening a door for some light jokes, so Luz waits patiently to see what they say.

“Hell, probably about being in a war.” Muck comments. “That’s all I ever dream about anymore.”

So George cracks open an eye now as the guys have a good laugh. A smile’s already on his face as he finds Lipton standing over him, boots a foot above George’s head. He’s got his head tilted back against his helmet, neck revealed and eyes wide innocently.

Lipton’s looking down at him, one hand keeping his rifle slung around his shoulder.

“Hey, so he’s awake after all! What were you dreaming about Luz?” Muck continues further, which has Luz glimpsing over at him. Muck’s on his side, elbow pressed into the dirt from where he lays. He looks back at Luz patiently, with lips quirked upwards.

Luz huffs out a laugh as he turns his attention back to Lip. Now he spares the other a wink as he answers. “Only dreaming of you, Sarge.”

The comment sends the rest of them all into a round of thick, joyous laughs, but Lipton only looks back unwaveringly. He shakes his head at Luz, which is such a common action anymore that Luz thinks nothing of it. Especially since Lipton is always smiling at whatever he’s said.

“Alright, fellas.” Lipton’s tipping his head at them respectfully, and after one last glimpse at Luz, he’s off to pass on the news to the other soldiers.

George’s eyes trail after the other for as long as he can manage, up until Lip’s broad shoulders disappear from sight. There’s a moment where his heart speeds up and his cheeks are warmer than usual as he wonders if this time he took it too far. Maybe his jokes are becoming too much for Lip…

But then Babe and Roe start up a conversation that’s edging into a heated topic. At the thought of the two, Luz’s worries start to wade away. Instead, he crosses his arms over his form as he listens to the two bicker.

**3.**

Luz is tucked into the corner of a booth with a large beer out in front of him. It’s either his third or fourth, but his fellow soldiers just seem to provide him with another each time he drains the glass. This time he reaches out for the amber liquid slowly, eyes falling down on the frothy top.

He lifts the glass to his lips, gaining a bubbly mustache as he sets the drink back down. It’s gone within seconds after he swipes his tongue across his upper lip.

The boys all ramble on about getting up and playing a game of darts but Luz’s head is spinning too much and it’s barely the start of the night. He tells them he’ll be up in a bit as he pushes his beer away from himself and settles even further into the surprisingly comfy booth.

His body is warm from the inside out, the alcohol having done a good job at heating his skin. The coolness coming from the glass window he’s sitting near is a nice contrast, making sure he doesn’t overheat. He’s thinking about pressing his face against the cool glass just as he feels someone slide in beside him.

Luz’s head turns to glimpse at his knew bench mate, but his eyes seem to lag behind the movement. He looks up tipsily, finding Lipton on the other end with one of those signature smiles. He sets down a clear plastic cup filled of cold water on the table and proceeds to slide it across the surface until it’s directly in front of Luz.

 “I’ll trade you.” Lip says softly as the lets go of the water and grabs onto the tall beer instead. He brings it to himself while Luz looks down at the water.

He hums out a small nice of gratitude before grabbing the water and taking a healthy gulp. “Always there when I need you.” Luz says absently as he sets the water back down. He can feel his bottom lip chilled by the touch as he turns to look back at Lipton.

Carwood huffs out a laugh but shrugs. “No darts for you?” He asks, rubbing his finger against the sweat on the beer glass.

George purses his lips out dramatically, glimpsing just beyond Lipton as he watches the guys play. Babe’s turn is up, so he scoops the darts out of Bull’s hands. He gathers his footing and then chucks the first dart. Luz’s brows jump up at the good throw, and then Babe throws another and hits right around the same spot. Then Luz sees Roe out of the corner of his eye. The medic’s passing through, checking with the other soldiers to make sure everyone’s feeling alright. Then he comes up just behind the boys while Babe’s got the dart poised right before his face.

Babe's grinning as the boys tease him, but then Luz watches Malarkey turn towards Roe. _Just_ as Babe throws the dart, Malarkey loudly declares Roe’s appearance and Babe falters. The dart ends up in the wall just beside the darts board which has all of them laughing.

Babe’s face is red as he turns to glare at Malarkey, who has his arm around Roe’s shoulders. While Malarkey smiles back as innocently as he can manage, Gene’s trying to mute his smile as much as he can. His chin is tilted down but he glimpses up at Babe to gauge the other’s reaction.

Babe looks like he wants to be mad, but with Gene’s eyes on him he’s quick to dismiss it. He shakes his head as he turns to Malark instead.

“You’re going to cost me money here, Malark!” He scolds, voice loud enough that Luz and Lipton can hear him.

The group all chuckles again but now Perconte’s stepping up and starting his turn.

Luz’s eyes fall back towards Lipton, finding the other’s eyes already on him. He shakes his head with a short laugh. “I’d feel bad taking their money, since I’m such a pro at darts.” He’s got the water that Lip brought him in his hand, now lifting it to his lips and taking another sip as he tries to act casual but his smile is cracking through.

He meets Lipton’s eyes as sets the drink down. They give each other a stare that lasts only a few seconds before they’re both cracking up. Some time during their laugh Luz had leaned into Lip’s side, now resting the majority of his weight on the other. Lip doesn’t seem to mind, even throwing one arm on the back of the booth so Luz can lean into him further.

Something about the entire situation is natural, and Luz absently thinks it’s probably the alcohol, but Lipton’s warm like he was that night they shared a bed and he forgets any other thoughts. It feels like it’s been too long since Luz had some personal time wuth just Lipton.

“Why don’t you go play darts?” Luz suggests but makes no move to free Lipton.

Lipton stares down at him fondly, acting nonchalant as he shrugs. He looks away now, scanning the bar, but Luz’s eyes don’t his face. Not yet. Here he can see Lipton’s clear eyes, always in control of a situation and always watching for the next issue. He’s calculated, and it’s definitely attractive.

Then his eyes are back on Luz’s. “Never was a big fan of darts.” He says, but there’s an underlying meaning in his words. By the look he’s giving Luz, Luz thinks he means to say he’s happier spending time with George.

George rolls his eyes despite the fact, his smile flourishing at Lipton’s words. He can feel Lipton laugh against him, but past that there’s little conversation between the two. Luz is quiet because he’s too afraid of saying something stupid, especially since the alcohol is heightening that possibility. Luz thinks Lipton’s being quiet because Lipton’s the kind of guy content with just sitting around.

Songs pass by and soon a few of the boys are back at the table, squeezing into the opposite side of the booth. They’re all greeting Lipton and grabbing onto their drinks, as if they’re parched from a few games of darts.

The sudden surge in more company causes Luz to sit up a little straighter, and he can already feel Lip pull his arm back to himself. He’s disappointed with the lack of contact and can’t hide the small frown he wears as he glimpses over at Lipton.

Lipton’s head turns over to Luz, but he smiles when he sees the other’s disappointment. He seems confident as he scoots across the bench so his and Luz’s sides are pressed side by side. That seems more usual, considering the seats are small and they’re always trying to fit as many people into one bench as they can.

“Hey, Lip. I hope that beer won’t be too much for you.” Malarkey teases lightly, but there’s a challenge behind his words. It’s not every day that they see Lipton indulging in a drink, so it’s always fun when they can egg on any of their commanding officers.

Lipton turns away from Luz to view the others. He’s got the beer in hand, now tilting the glass at Malarkey in solidarity. “I’ll handle it just fine, Malark.”

“Maybe I should take it off your hands, Sarge.” Bill pipes up from Malarkey’s side. The suggestion causes a row of laughter amongst Malark, Bill, and Perconte.

Lip's grinning at them all, and Luz can already tell that he’s planning something. It’s even clearer as he glimpses at Luz, his brows jutting up. Then he turns back to the guys and stares at them impassively as he lifts the glass and starts to chug. Soon, the tall glass is left with nothing but foam at the bottom, and the fellow soldiers are staring at Lip with opened mouths. Luz is no exception.

“Holy shit!” Perconte breathes, now elbowing Malarkey in the side.

“Lip, I’ve got to say, _that_ was impressive.” Bill states honestly, now grabbing onto the beer he left behind.

“Are you trying to turn me on?” George fills in right after, his head still spinning. But then there’s a pause and the statement rings back in his own ears. He feels Lip’s eyes pointedly on him, and George’s heart is beating too fast. His skin heats up as he’s about to make another joke when Malarkey’s already interjecting.

“Of course that’d get Luz going.” Malarkey giggles as both Perconte and Guarnere lean into him as they laugh. With the sight of his friends laughing, flushed, and glassy-eyed, George is now confident he’s not the only inebriated one.

He feels his shoulders sag in instant relief, but he can still see Lip’s eyes on him. He turns back cautiously, now facing Lip as calmly as he can. He offers a short smile, which causes Lip’s eyes to fall down to Luz’s lips. This time the silence Luz notices is only between himself and Lip, and for some reason, he daringly bites down on his bottom lip.

Lipton snaps his eyes back up to Luz’s and this time his gaze holds surprise. He clears his throat as he turns back to the others with an air of formality, sliding the empty glass to the center of the table. “I’m off, but keep yourselves out of trouble.”

The guys all howl their goodbyes but Luz keeps quiet on the other end. His eyes fall down to the water Lip left him with as the man files out of the bench, and for a moment he thinks Lipton looks at him expectantly. Luz doesn’t look up, so Lipton turns away after giving the others one more nod in goodbye.

Luz finally looks up when he no longer feels the pressure of saying or doing _something_. Soon, he falls back into a joyous conversation with the others and even manages to crack a few jokes… but he’s missing Lipton’s warmth.

**4.**

Planning. It’s all they ever do anymore. There’s maps always out, officers always pulled together as they talk about their latest strategy and point of attack. Luz is part of this specific meeting, sitting on Buck’s left as he and Lipton go back and forth about the newest route that will be the easiest to access.

He’s paying close attention, face scrunched in concentration and his lips pursed together. Each movement Buck traces out on the map is catalogued in Luz’s mind, just to stay as prepared as he possibly can. Buck then turns to him, his blue eyes meeting Luz’s brown eyes, talking and nodding to make sure everyone in the group knows he’s talking to each and every one of them.

Then Buck is moving on to the next soldier and Luz stares back down at the map as he thinks. The plan so far is solid, there’s no doubt about that. Having Buck and Lip put together a plan is the best way to get an _efficient_ plan.

Luz looks back up after nodding at something Buck has said, but somehow his eyes land right on Lipton. The man’s got his eyes pointed down at the map like Luz did, tracing the routes with his eyes. He can see the other thinking, the way a brow twitches when he gets a new idea, or when his eyes narrow as assesses each thought.

But then Lip’s mouth parts and his tongue swipes across his bottom lip. Whatever attention Luz was trying to give to the briefing is promptly stolen as Lip’s tongue prods at the corner of his mouth. He’s completely enraptured by the action-

“What do you say, Luz?” Buck’s head swivels in the other’s direction and Luz feels like a deer caught in the headlights. Instead, he nods as he pinches his face together.

“Sounds good.” He says lightly, adding a shrug for good measure.

That garners a grin from Buck, giving Luz a nod. “Good. I’ll leave you and Lip to it then.” He claps Luz on the shoulder as he stands and proceeds to walk away with his rifle at his side. A few of the soldiers walk beside him, asking short questions about their next journey.

When Luz turns back around, Lipton’s taking the free seat next to him, face still formed into focus. His mouth opens as his head moves towards Luz, but the question he’s going to pose quickly dies when he sees Luz’s confused gaze.

“You weren’t paying attention, were you?” Lipton’s head falls towards one side as he gives Luz a look of heavy exasperation.

Luz’s hands fly up defensively as he waves at Lipton. “You don’t get to blame me! I was paying attention… up until that last part.”

Lipton rolls his eyes, but sets out to make sure Luz is aware of their current task. He saddles closer on the makeshift bench, pointing at the map as he goes along. Luz listens this time, while still admiring Lipton’s good looks. Regardless, he’s still able to provide a few ideas towards the best angle of attack.

They shoot their thoughts back and forth for awhile, but after ten minutes, Lipton’s face sets thoughtfully again. Luz watches the situation unfold, his mouth unhinging again and his tongue poking at the corner of his mouth.

“Lip, you really have to stop that.” Luz is breathless as he continues. “You’re really distracting.”

Lipton’s eyes roll over innocently, and his tongue disappears but his teeth are replacing it by biting down on his lip this time. “Hm?” Luz can’t help that his gaze falls directly to those reddening lips.

Lip then reaches an understanding as he notices Luz’s line of sight. He lifts his brows as he laughs apologetically. “Yeah, sorry. It’s a habit of mine. My ma used to yell at me for it too.”

Luz swallows as he forces his gaze back up but shrugs nonchalantly. He brings the conversation back to the map, this time lifting his own dirt-covered hand to trace along their routes. He continues, but he can’t stop thinking that he finds it distracting for _completely_ different reason.

**+1**

Luz was minding his own business, indulging in a smoke just around the corner of their current hideout. The weather was cooling down, a nice breeze against his skin as the sun began to set on the horizon in front of him. He wasn’t one to take in the scenery, but timess like these reminded him to take a moment out of life every now and then.

He lets his torso fall back against the brick building, kicking one foot up to give him better balance. He exhales through his nose, and then lifts the cigarette to his lips for another buff. It clouds out in front of him and then is taken away after another gust of window wafts around him.

“Hey,”

George turns his eyes to his left, finding Lip a few steps away. Luz gives him a tired smile and soon the other is leaning against the wall right next to him. Lip doesn’t say anymore, just positions himself to stare out at what Luz was admiring moments before.

Luz swallows as he turns away, looking back at the sun with less interest than he held before. He’d much rather be looking at Lip, Now that he’s got him at his side. He plants the cigarette between his lips and leaves it there, now situating himself so his shoulders aren’t painfully ground into the brick wall. He takes a drag, the tobacco burning red hot, and then exhales.

Lip’s fingers are then grazing against George’s mouth, plucking the cigarette from George and stealing it for himself. This time George allows himself to stare at Lip, watching as Lip inhales, holds, and then exhales.

“Beautiful sight.” Lip converses, eyes still out on the horizon.

“Yeah,” George breathes, but he’s not talking about the sunset.

Lip must notice the change in his tone because he turns towards Luz with a shy smile, offering the cigarette back. Luz gives a tight smile as he takes it, nodding in thanks. George ducks his head as he takes a drag, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face for a brief moment. He’s afraid his eyes will say too much, so only when he’s sure that he’s schooled his expression, he leans his head back and exhales at the darkening sky.

“You’re beautiful, George.” Lipton’s voice is quiet, but no hesitancy in his tone. Instead, it sounds as if he’s been holding back the statement for too long and is more than glad to finally say it.

But Luz was taking a drag and the sentence causes him to inhale too sharply. He coughs out as his lungs start to burn, but turns towards Lipton with widened eyes.

Lipton’s biting back a laugh but it escapes him anyway. He looks at George with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I should’ve waited.”

George straightens up as he realizes Lipton’s not taking back any statement, and he’s definitely not claiming it was a joke. He feels his mouth work as he tries to form words, but nothing comes out, which only causes Lip to chuckle harder.

“I think I’ve managed to make George Luz speechless, which is really an achievement all on its own-”

Lip doesn’t have a chance to say anything else because Luz flicks his cigarette away and closes the distance between them in one step. Both of his hands lift to cup Lip’s face and he presses a firm, relieved kiss to Lipton’s lips.

The other kisses back juts as passionately, one arm wrapping around Luz’s waist to pull him in closer. He feels Lipton take a deep breath through his nose before he kisses deeper, teeth nibbling on Luz’s bottom lip for a mere second. The kiss is all relief, comfort, and a way of telling each other just how much they mean to one another. It’s heated and powerful, as if they have to kiss each other with as much strength as they put into everything else.

Lip’s the first to pull back, grinning at Luz. He sees the exhaustion he feels shining in Lip’s eyes; they’re both so tired of fighting. But in the few moments they have together, it’s like everything can be fixed just by holding each other tight.

Luz cards his fingers through Lip’s hair absently, smiling dazedly. “Took you long enough.”

“It never felt like the right time.” Lipton admits, arm tightening around Luz. “But you are one hell of a flirt, George.”

The comment causes Luz to snort, pressing his forehead to Lip’s shoulder. “I never even thought you’d be able to pick up on that. Probably would think I was joking like the rest of Easy Company does.”

Lipton’s mouth quirks to one side as Luz pulls back to look up at him. The look of disbelief on Lipton’s face has Luz giggling. “I think a few others were able to pick up on your crush on me.”

“Hey, it all works out because you have a crush on me too.” Luz stands further on his tiptoes as he grazes his nose against Lip’s.

“It sure does,” Lipton answers back, leaning forward to peck Luz on the lips once more. “But I think I’m about to pass out from exhaustion. What do you say we go find a room to hunker down in?”

Luz groans in agreement. “I was hoping there’d be another chance for us to share a bed, if I had to be honest. Has anyone told you how warm you are? You’re like a furnace.”

Lipton’s head falls back as he laughs, walking down the crumbled road with Luz at his side. “That explains why you were practically spooning me.”

“I have no shame in that,” Luz continues on as the sun dips just below the horizon, causing the starts to peek through the purple and blue clouds.


End file.
